Eldoran Monsters
The following is a list of all the various monsters that appeared in the Eldoran franchise. Jaku Empire Jaku Monsters *'Exhaustor': Height: 30.0 m. Weight: 90t. Appears in episode 1. Powers include exhaust tubes around the body, car eating, tire-like feet for high jumping and stomping, increasing body temperature, retracting legs for flight, and spinning fast enough to create exhaust missiles. Reappears in Super Robot Wars GC, NEO, and BX. *'Dustoron': Height: 28.6m. Weight: 74t. Appears in episode 2. Powers include garbage consumption and spewing, growth, flight, jawed arms, and acid saliva. *'Testora': Height: 24.5m. Weight: 48t. Appears in episode 3. Powers include test consumption for growth, pencil arms, body papers that cause flurries, mouth shurikens, and explosive energy zeroes from the mouth in its second form. *'Desertor': Height: 27m. Weight: 92t. Appears in episode 4. Powers include circular saw hands and a head drill; the second form has a head chainsaw and a launchable drill attached to a chain for each arm. Both forms have a drill for each foot for high speed burrowing. *'Yakuzard': Height: 30.5m. Weight: 80t. Appears in episode 5. Powers include a katana-like head, cruelty absorption for growth, launchable arms, a dragon that spews fire and flies from the back, a sword hidden in the each arm and foot, and a bomb on each foot. *'Accident': Height: 24m. Weight: 90t. Appears in episode 6. Powers include growth by car destruction, face horns, an energy draining bite, wheels for hands and feet, swimming, and arrow sign bombs from dual launchers in the mouth. *'Big Tiger': Height: 32m. Weight-78t. Appears in episode 7. Powers include alcohol absorption for growth, fire from the bottle top, burrowing, sharp claws, a pair of saberteeth, and a pair of flamethrowers on the back. *'Poison Noise': Height: 26.3m. Weight: 88t. Appears in episode 8. Powers include growth, a noise gas from the mouth that make machines haywire, and a sound wave barrier from the ears in its first form; in ts second form it has a whip tail and sonic speaker for the torso. *'Moldian': Height: 26.7m. Weight: 63t. Appears in episode 9. Powers include growth by eating, wall crawling, body mold spores that can drain energy, and regeneration. *'Oiler': Height: 44.7m. Weight: 125t. Appears in episode 10. Powers include an oily body, gasoline consumption for growth, body tentacles, swimming, and flight and mouth flames in its second form. *'Dead Bear': Height: 27m. Weight: 75t. Appears in episode 11. Powers include growth by hatred absorption, a ribbon, and sharp claws. *'Heatwave': Height: 25.3m. Weight: 105t. Appears in episode 12. Powers include flight, emitting heat lasers from the body, a ball form, and a hot core. *'Crying King': Height: 30m. Weight: 85t. Appears in episode 13. Powers include a stroller with second wheels for tripping, extendable arms, crying absorption for growth, and eight fire ball launcher tentacles on the head. *'Painful': Height: 32.4m. Weight: 58t. Appears in episode 14. Powers include high jumping, a head needle that causes inflation, a right arm needle with explosive alcohol stored in the left hand jar, flight, and a waist missile pod that launches needles. *'Skydar': Height: 26.7m. Weight: 43t. Appears in episode 15. Powers include super sonic flight, mouth missiles, growth by ramming into objects, and homing missiles from the wings. *'Infector': Height: 23.4m. Weight: 58t. Appears in episode 16. Powers including a fast acting virus from a mouth fog, growth by spreading sickness, a left arm thermometer that fires lasers, and pill bombs from the mouth. *'Sternoda': Height: 26m. Weight: 72t. Appears in episode 17. Powers include a human disguise capable of gasoline consumption, summoning twin stamps, chalk arms, sonic noise from the chalkboard head, high jumping, and eraser feet that emit toxic gas. *'Octobomb': Height: 27.6m. Weight: 82t. Appears in episode 19. Powers include swimming, six octopus tentacles, fireworks consumption, mouth ink and smokescreen in its first form; in its second form it has four suction cup legs, a pair of machine gun cannons on the head, and could still swim. *'Goldron': Height: 29.5m. Weight: 108t. Appears in episode 20. Powers include drill arms that emit fire, high jumping, money consumption for growth, armor, and a hammer on the chin. *'Jaku Raijin-Oh': Height: 23m. Weight: 54t. Appears in episode 21. Powers include mouth flames, flight, burrowing, raijin flash, raijin sword, raijin shield, and raijin boomerang. Reappears in Super Robot Wars GC and BX. *'Recklessor': Height: 26m. Weight: 70t. Appears in episode 22. Powers include speed, four exhaust pipes that act as machine guns, and running over enemies via its tires. *'Tarantulum': Height: 29.5m. Weight: 93t. Appears in episode 23. Powers include wall crawling, rage inducing touch, mouth webs, and electric shocks. Reappears in Super Robot Wars GC and BX. *'Straygon': Height: 41.8m. Weight: 88t. Appears in episode 24. Powers include animal mind control whiskers, growth, high jumping, a long tongue that emits electric shocks, and hair needles in its first form; in its second form it has two long tongues, could emit a purple acidic gas from the mouth of the upper head, and had an extendable bony fish tail. *'Typhoon': Height: 24.2m. Weight: 55t. Appears in episode 25. Powers include mouth gusts, absorption of wind for growth, and a tornado form in its first form; in its second form it can fly and spawn four tornadoes from the torso fan. *'Rifler': Height: 25.9m. Weight: 81t. Appears in episode 26. Powers include a flamethrower on the top, suction from the vacuum-like mouth, a net rifle for each arm, and electric cage bars and explosive harpoon from the mouth. *'Shaker': Height: 43.2 m. Weight: 320t. Appears in episode 27. Powers include a pile driver for the head which causes earthquakes and four arms for grappling and jumping. *'Darumander': Height: 29.3m. Weight: 110t. Appears in episode 28. Powers include a bouncing body, turning objects into clones, hammer arms, and puck bombs from the scalp. Super Jaku Monsters *'Cigarette Bot': Height: 43.2m. Weight: 148t. Appears in episode 29. Powers include cigarette spewing, growth, a lighter that acts as a flamethrower, and toxic smoke from the mouth in its first form; in its second form it can levitate, fire laser cannons from the right arm and two on the back, cigarette missiles from a 14-tube missile launcher in the scalp, smoke ring bindings from the shoulders, and an ashtray shield on the left wrist. Reappears in Super Robot Wars GC and NEO. *'Veggi Veggi': Height: 42.9m. Weight: 128t. Appears in episode 30. Powers include walking on upside down surfaces, high jumping, carrot minions, growth by eating, spewing seeds that turn into constricting vines, and carrot missiles from the head in its first form; in its second form it could use a pepper on a vine as a flail capable of draining energy and tongue flames. *'Ptelenodon': Height: 41.4m. Weight: 130t. Appears in episode 31. Powers include controlling TVs, absorbing radio waves for growth, sucking objects into its head dish and left hand remote, internal channel changing, and teleportation in its first form; in its second form it can fire a jaku beam from the TV-like head, has outlet-like claws for hands and feet, and can absorb energy attacks using the head. *'Haunted Houser': Height: 44.9m. Weight: 180t. Appears in episode 32. Powers include reality distortion in the interior, a double sided lance, launch a pair of kunais on cables from the head, tendril arms, flames from the head in its roof, and high jumping. *'Danzer': Height: 34.9m. Weight: 130t. Appears in episode 33. Powers include dancing waves from the dual head speakers, lantern bombs from a pair of hidden launchers in the head drum in its first form, and a javelin and an explosive wooden round shield in its second form. *'Coldfront': Height: 34.2m. Weight: 112t. Appears in episode 34. Powers include creating snow storms, growth, body snow igloos, and limb retraction in its first form; in its second form it can launch freezing icicles and snow from the body fridge, icicle limbs, and turning its legs into skis. *'Electro': Height: 40.3m. Weight: 145t. Powers include eating electricity for growth, electric shocks, and electric balls from the fluorescent bulb. Appears in episode 35. *'Busyboddie': Height: 42.6m. Weight: 104t. Appears in episode 36. Powers include super hearing, flight, speed, strength that can uproot a train, growth, a high heat resistance, a long saber, and a flamethrower called the Busyboddie Beam from the abdomen. Reappears in Super Robot Wars NEO. *'Graffiti King': Height: 40m. Weight: 187t. Appears in episode 37. Powers include a marker tail that brings drawings to life with growth and reformation, pencil limbs and head, growth, summoning colored restraints, and an extendable marker for pull volting. *'Satan Junior': Appears in episode 38. Powers include jaku flare, spear arms, growth, jaku missiles, and levitation. Reappears in Super Robot Wars BX. *'New Yearn': Height: 39m. Weight: 179t. Appears in episode 39. Powers include an umbrella with three machine guns in the top, confetti in the head, growth by anger, and three bamboo-like cannons for each arm that shoot homing missiles. *'Slipper': Height: 38m. Weight: 80t. Appears in episode 40. Powers include ice skate feet, growth by skating, a hockey stick, launching skates like boomerangs, and fast spinning. *'Roacheron': Height: 40m. Weight: 55t. Appears in episode 41. Powers include trash consumption for growth, speed, regeneration, mouth homing missiles, sonic screeches from the antennae, acidic glue globs from within the back and torso, four spear arms, and flight. *'Battel': Height: 44m. Weight: 198t. Appears in episode 42. Powers include body cannons that launch food and shells, foot treads, and homing shells from the arm cannons. *'Meazhure': Height: 39.5m. Weight: 98t. Appears in episode 43. Powers include four tape measure arms, growth of itself and others by measuring, a bladed ruler, a mallet that emits growing waves, high jumping, and tape measure tentacles from the head that emit electric shocks. *'Smaller': Height: 42m. Weight: 128t. Appears in episode 44. Powers include a microscope head that fires shrinking lasers, explosive eye lasers, hand missiles, and flames from the pelvis head. *'Strangeman': Height: 38.5m. Weight: Unspecified. Appears in episode 46. Powers include body stink gas, growth, toothpick missiles from the mouth, nose bombs, high jumping, explosive nose hairs, eye energy discs, blinding torso flashes under the shirt, and nose suction. *'Kidder': Height: 41.5m. Weight: 125t. Appears in episode 47. Powers include balls on strings for arms, age reversing touch, growth, and replacing the arms with a baseball bat and sword. *'Black Taida': Height: 39m. Weight: 200t. Appears in episode 48. Powers include an energy beam from the torso star, launchable fists, armor on the gloves, and extendable fingers that can drain energy. Reappears in Super Robot Wars BX. *'Hatsuki': Appears in the OVA. Powers include flight, antennae that turn into love struck arrows that can bring objects and dead animals to life, and enough strength to launch an arrow to the moon in its first form; in its second form it can launch box bombs from the body, jump high, had a katana blade for each arm, and pedal missiles from the scalp flower. *'Warudoran': Appears in the OVA. Only known power is reviving dead jaku monsters. Jaku Satan and Lucifer Jaku Satan was a crystalline purple robot piloted by Belzeb, Falzeb, and sometimes Taida used to evolve Jaku Monsters into Super Jaku Monsters. In the English release its name was briefly changed to Leviathan. Jaku Lucifer was a green variation of the same machine that only appeared in the OVA piloted by Gokudo and Chanbara. Both these mecha were upgraded into great forms upon absorbing massive amounts of jaku energy and would turn red. *'Jaku Satan': Powers include agility, spear arms with hidden launchable swords called Jaku Sabers, pyramid form capable of flight, arm flames called the Jaku Flare, explosive shoulder shrouds called the Jaku Missiles, levitation, dimensional slicing for quick escapes, electric beams from the dual torso crystals called the Jaku Crystal Beam, and the Jaku Flash which imitates Raijin-Oh's Raijin Flash by launching its torso crystal. **'Great Jaku Satan': Powers include flight, spear arms, armor, Jaku Missiles, Jaku Jlare, Jaku Crystal Beam, and a shield formed from the left armed called the Jaku Fencer. *'Jaku Lucifer': Powers include katana arms, high jumping, and super dimensional fusion. **'Great Jaku Lucifer': Powers include the Jaku Claw which extends short distances and emits energy surges and flight. Underworld Three Demon Brothers The Three Demon Brothers were gigantic demon kings that were sealed away by Eldoran hundreds of years before the events of the series with the intent of turning humanity into animals to reign over them. Each one resembles a four-eyed skull with clawed arms, leathery ears, and eight small dragon heads. The trio consists of Gokuaku (red), Seiaku (yellow), and Retsuaku (blue) that were sealed away in Aozora City, Rio de Janeiro, and Giza, respectively. While most of the plot focuses on preventing Gokuaku from being resurrected, after the second time he is freed he unseals his brothers to assist him in episode 45 and 46. Upon being nearly defeated by Great Ganbaruger Gokuaku forces his siblings to combine into a planet-sized hand in the final episode that easily crushes Earth, Venus, and Mercury until Eldoran finishes them off by drowning them in the sun and uses his restoration powers. In terms of capabilities the Three Demon Brothers were capable of many powers including: creating illusions, turning plants and objects into underworld beasts, telekinesis, electric shocks, levitation for separated body parts, possession, dragon mouths energy bolts, levitation, converting humans into animals, fissures that release lava simply by hand waving, teleportation, regeneration as long as their four eyes are intact, dragon mouth energy balls that can easily destroy mountains, an energy beam from the main, burrowing from the dragon heads, hand energy bolts, magic bindings via from lasers from 4 main eyes, spawning lightning and wind storms when all three brothers are together, and human absorption via skin contact. Underworld Beasts *'Jokiller': Appears in episode 1. Powers include six launchable kamas for limbs, summoning its shadow for assistance, and a scissor-like torso. *'Gumogrin': Appears in episode 2. Powers include web string spawning strong enough to lift buildings, levitation, and throwing web discs and balls. *'Tongatta': Appears in episode 3. Powers include flight, a needle that deflates objects, a head pin that causes deflation, three claws for each hand, deflating pins from the needle, and mouth makibishi that cause deflation. *'Melodin': Appears in episode 4. Powers include levitation, a hypnotic violin that induces sleep, and energy F-holes from the violin torso. *'Greamun': Appears in episode 5. Powers include burrowing, a fork, antennae waves that bring cakes to life, portal spawning, turning his arms into a flaming candle and fork, and firing explosive strawberries from the mouth. *'Butterfla': Appears in episode 6. Powers include flight, powder that gives objects and dead organisms butterfly wings, and forming a wind wall with captured objects. *'Sabakuda': Appears in episode 7. Powers include levitation, portal spawning, a wand that turns objects into sand, burrowing, extendable claw arms, a garden shovel, and mouth sand. *'Majouzun': Appears in episode 8. Powers include levitation, swimming in matter like water, sharp teeth, high jumping, and a strong tail. *'Bukubuku': Appears in episode 9. Powers include pincer claw arms, emitting slippery mouth bubbles, and electric shocks. *'Shodon': Appears in episode 10. Powers include eight extendable tentacles, a head brush that emits ink that turns to stone, and phasing through matter. *'Octopus Squid Brothers': Appear in episode 10. Powers include six tentacles, magic ink from the body and mouth and fusing together into Shodon. *'Unagitron': Appears in episode 11. Powers include flight, a guitar that releases lightning, eye electric bolts, and a constricting body. *'Yadoril': Appears in episode 12. Powers include spawning crab legs to objects via claw beams, turning its claws into cones ideal for drill attacks, cords to launch said cones, swimming, and a head cone for ramming while underwater. *'Kerokerion': Appears in episode 13. Powers include levitation, a long tongue that changes letters, high jumping, tadpole bombs that give humans the mentality of a frog spawned from its lily pad umbrella, summoning rain clouds that release giant drops it can throw, and emitting pressurized water from the arms. *'Geiballon': Appears in episode 14. Powers include flight, a giant straw to steal liquids for growth, a mouth fan for suction, electric resistance, and fin homing missiles. *'Yoroidel': Appears in episode 15. Powers include a double sided lance, a forehead horn, an entrapping magic circle, and launchable arms. Reappears in Super Robot Wars NEO. *'Jajan': Appears in episode 16. Powers include flight, a flute pipe that turns objects into snakes, mouth acid globs, a constricting body, reformation *'Anahorn': Appears in episode 17. Powers include levitation, a pick ax that creates portals, a pair of wrecking balls in the shoulders, a hammer for the left hand, and treads for feet. *'Tanuking': Appears in episode 18. Powers include disguises, wall crawling, bringing objects to life and controlling them via telekinesis, levitation, altering sizes of objects around it, launching the top side of its head like a circular saw, and mouth energy balls. *'Shakigora': Appears in episode 19. Powers include freezing wind from the wings and beak, flight, combining and controlling refrigerators, foot skates, bladed wings that can launch to form bindings, regenerating wings after detachment, and mouth flames upon eating red peppers. *'Bananan': Appears in episode 20. Powers include levitation, screaming that creates jungle plants, agility, summoning sheers, hand lasers that turn objects into bananas, and turning his left hand into a knife. *'Akabana': Appears in episode 21. Only known power is a set of antlers. *'Garakutan 1': Appears in episode 22. Powers include car bombs from the torso garage and launchable bus-like arms. **'Garakutan 2': Appears in episode 22. Powers include six bus-like arms used for punching, car bombs from the back, a high resistance to fire, and electric shocks from the clamp-like hands. Super Underworld Beasts *'Dokan': Appears in episode 23. Powers include head and mouth fuses that turn objects into fireworks, launching fireworks from the four tubes on the right arm, a rope-like tongue that emits electric surges, ball bombs from the left arm tube that converts objects into fireworks, and a giant back missile. Reappears in Super Robot Wars NEO. *'Comicder': Appears in episode 24. Powers include levitation, a pen that shoots ink that entraps organisms in its body pages, bringing drawings to life, turning its pen into a pair of arms with three pens each, and summoning blocky minions. *'Goshigoshi': Appears in episode 25. Powers include body shards that cause invisibility, turning its hands into hammers that fire missiles, extendable arms, and scalp missiles. *'Big Nabeda': Appears in episode 26. Powers include flight, a pot body capable of suction, toothpick missiles from the dual shoulder pod, a pair of combinable cleavers, a mouth heat ray, and pepper bombs from the thumbs. *'Kikachatta': Appears in episode 27. Powers include a sewing machine head that creates clothes designed for disguises, a pair of scissor-like hands that turn into ribbons, button bombs, an iron for each foot ideal for stomps, electric shocks, high jumping, and speed. *'Marioneron': Appears in episode 28. Powers include hand and abdomen eye bolts that control bodies of others and objects, levitation, a wooden sword, and finger strings. *'Clangking': Appears in episode 29. Powers include flight, attracting objects and organisms together, a magnetic barrier, controlling machinery, and spawning and creating a magnetic storm from the body to create a ball of steel. *'Lensdon': Appears in episode 30. Powers include an enlarging beam from the head, flight faster than light, a lighter, bombs that resemble glasses, and a high heat resistance. *'Ticktock': Appears in episode 31. Powers include flight, time alteration, extendable spear-like arms, launchable gears from the mouth, and a cuckoo clock tongue. *'Balloon': Appears in episode 32. Powers include four inflating hoses for arms, flight, spikes in each hose arm for melee and projectiles, eye lasers, mouth balloon bombs, and hose flames. *'Racketon': Appears in episode 33. Powers include levitation, a racket for each arm, spawning a badminton net, and badminton birdie bombs. *'Shibaira': Appears in episode 34. Powers include self liquefying, a fan that summons a kabuki stage, an umbrella that emits cherry blossom leaves, and mouth lasers, heat rays, and freezing rays. *'Groller': Appears in episode 35. Powers include twin stream rollers to flatten objects and humans, wall crawling, and speed. *'Decamera': Appears in episode 36. Powers include a camera head whose photos spawn exact replicas, explosive light balls from the head flash, and extendable film strips for arms that emit electric shocks. *'Gotaheater': Appears in episode 37. Powers include flight, energy rings from the torso that turn tables into living heaters, merging table heaters together to create a giant one that can set a city on fire, launching boards from the back, a pair of nunchucks that emit electric shocks, firing light bulbs and flames from the torso, a giant net basket from the back, flight, and an electric cord from each shoulder. *'Ishigunder': Appears in episode 38. Powers include levitation, eye lasers that convert objects and organisms to stone, creating stone replicas of Ganbaruger, Gekiryuger, and Revoluger that become a stone Great Ganbaruger, a stone club, and floating stone fists. *'Santaclaw': Appears in episode 39. Powers include electric shocks, combining its feet into a drill, creating a giant Christmas tree that can reach the exosphere, electric cords from the head that can carry buildings, and binding ribbons from the hat. *'Mochimochin': Appears in episode 40. Powers include a hammer that can be attached to the left hand, converting objects and organisms into rice cakes, rice cake spawning via hammering the ground, spewing homing rice cake blocks, and throwing chunks of its arms. *'Suittora': Appears in episode 41. Powers include levitation, vacuum suction head and later arms, and lasers from the single eye. *'Magician': Appears in episode 42. Powers include teleportation, duplicating objects, a wand that emits fire and flowers, restraining rings, razor sharp cards, a beam resistant cape, a flying hat that can fire bird-like bombs, spawn a coffin, contain a chainsaw, and a teleporting cape that can cover Earth, and flight. *'Weatherer': Appears in episode 43. Powers include flight, creating miniature storms, a rotating hat with two snowmen that create blizzards, telekinetic eye beams, and an electric ray from the top of the hat. *'Maichatta': Appears in episode 44. Powers include levitation, rolling fast, and head lasers that turn objects and organisms into scrolls. *'Uranainai': Appears in episode 45. Powers include fortune telling sticks capable of slicing, levitation, and electric spheres from the magnifying glass that entraps enemies. Kikaika Empire Machine Kings *'Gear King': Appears in episodes 1 through 16 and 45. Powers include retracting into a saucer form that launches missiles, mechanization, wrist bandages, absorbing mechanization from the environment, hand electric beams, an eye laser. **'King Gear': Appears in episode 16 and 45. Powers include a pressurized hose, a drill, a launchable tire, spiked missiles, super sonic flight, increasing his body temperature, freezing winds, propellers that create hurricane winds, reformation, a pair of claws, left arm missiles, a staff with a razor gear, an eye laser, armored fists, and wrist missiles. *'Electricity King': Powers include traveling as lightning, flight, arm electric bolts, turning into a bulb, electric shocks, mechanization, and analyzation. **'Deathvolt': Appears in episodes 17 through 25. Powers include traveling as lightning, volt spark (hand electric bolts), volt arrow (throws javelin of electricity), volt sword (electric saber), and volt blaster (torso laser). **'Hyper Deathvolt': Appears in episodes 25, 26, and 46. Powers include turning into a yellow UFO that absorbs electricity, a pair of claw on each wrist, hand electric surges, hyper blaster (torso laser), a volt sword that emits energy waves, and a pair of flying spikes from the back called the Giga Volt Hook. Reappears in Super Robot Wars NEO. *'Engine King': Powers include extendable fingers, flight, a capture orb, a sword that emits pink electric bolts, growth, finger lasers and missiles, launchable fists on wires, and four torso homing rockets. **'Gilturbo'. Appears in episodes 27 through 38. Powers include flight, a sword, finger machine guns, huge mechanization, and mouth machine eggs. Reappears in Super Robot Wars NEO. *'Atom King': Appears throughout the final quarter of the series. Powers include flight, teleportation, fusing with the other kings, and hand energy beams and bolts. *'Kikaidaioh': Appears in episodes 48 and 49. Powers include finger missiles, foot spikes, and a triple-barreled machine gun in the right shoulder. It is a combination of the machine kinds in their regular forms. Kikaika Beasts *'Mad Sharp': Appears in episode 1. Powers include a left arm drill, a right arm extendable clamp, a shredder for a mouth, and a 3-tube missile launcher in each shoulder. *'Dead Beam': Appears in episode 2. Powers include a heat beam from the head and hands, body missiles, and claws. *'Killer Washer': Appears in episode 3. Powers include emitting massive amounts of water from the body spinner and hose tentacles and a pair of circular saw arms. *'Death Clock': Appears in episode 4. Powers include head sonic waves and spear-like tail and arms that fire energy beams. *'Bad Bus': Appears in episode 5. Powers include headlight lasers and bombs, launchable electric tires from the legs and extendable spears from the front feet. *'Devil Catcher': Appears in episode 6. Powers include a pair of extendable pincer claws for arms that emit electricity, high jumping, a scorpion tail, and mouth bombs. *'Hell Gygger': Appears in episode 7. Powers include claw hands that can launch to form flying saws, a propeller for mach 6 flight and slicing, and a bladed tail. *'Blood Iron': Appears in episode 8. Powers include fast sliding, retractable armored plates, a pair of missile launchers in the mouth, and four smaller heads that fire energy bolts. *'Radio Danger': Appears in episode 9. Powers include antennae lasers, body dish energy waves that cause interference, mouth missiles, and twin katanas. *'Satan Driller': Appears in episode 10. Powers include five long launchable drills on cables, burrowing, and six smaller torso drills. *'Bike Razor': Appears in episode 11. Powers include speed, massive amounts of exhaust pipe smoke, twin tires that launch spikes, and eye lasers. *'Shadow Shaver': Appears in episode 12. Powers include hand blades that become claws that can spin like drills, an electric shaver for the head and lower half, flight, and three spiked missile launchers in the face. *'Ghost Vision': Appears in episode 13. Powers include nine neck missile launchers, spawning holograms from the left claw, high jumping, and levitation. *'Ice Crusher': Appears in episode 14. Powers include freezing wind from the body, icicle arms and knees, a 3-tube icicle missile pod in each shoulders, back jets for dashing, and electric shocks. *'Baron Ganon': Appears in episodes 17 and 18. Powers include a back howitzer, laser guns in the hand claws and mouth, a hyper plasma missile, and back missiles. *'Gun Doppler': Appears in episode 19. Powers include flight, head missiles, talons, and a mouth laser machine gun. Reappears in Super Robot Wars NEO. *'Gepaldon': Appears in episode 20. Powers include cannons for the feet, torso, head, and shoulders and a pair of claws for each hand. *'Sadrayger': Appears in episode 21. Powers include flight, a laser ray from the dish in its mouth eye, a 3-tube missile pod, a rectangular electric field for entrapment called the Energy Ring, and twelve tentacles in the mouth. *'Red Couver': Appears in episode 22. Powers include swimming, sharp teeth, a nasal blade, side torpedoes, and a pair of anchors and a turbine in the scalp. *'Dogma Hawk': Appears in episode 23. Powers include body missiles and flight. *'Battle Sieg': Appears in episode 24. Powers include flight, a triple-barreled howitzer for each limb and one on the deck, a pair of machine gun turrets on the bridge, and internal electric tentacles. *'Bouieger': Appears in episodes 25 and 26. Powers include foot treads, three head horns, and body missiles. It was originally created by the Self Defense Force before being possessed by Electricity King. Reappears in Super Robot Wars NEO. *'Aodron': Appears in episodes 27 and 37. Powers include a laser gun and missile launcher in each claw, spawning tick-like robots that cause mechanization, and a pair of tentacles in the torso. *'Galajack': Appears in episodes 28 and 37. Powers include eye electric bolts, a tail stinger, a mouth energy beam, and a pair of forehead laser guns. *'Midaloth': Appears in episodes 29 and 37. Powers include twin head horns, an ax, and levitation. *'Dekard': Appears in episodes 30 and 37. Powers include eye electric bolts, mouth missiles, and four hoof feet for stomping. *'Scuum': Appears in episodes 31 and 37. Powers include twin electric antennae, six scythe blades on the neck, mouth flames, dividing into flying segments that ram into enemies, and constriction. *'Wing Garuda': Appears in episodes 32 and 37. Powers include super sonic flight, a sharp beak that fires lasers, wings that emit hurricane force winds that can form whirlwinds, and feather missiles. *'Kelbe Loader': Appears in episodes 33 and 37. Powers include a pair of dog heads each armed with a flamethrower in the mouth, body rapid fire spike missiles, claws, and a sword. *'Brandly': Appears in episodes 35 and 37. Powers include flight, an acid gun for the mouth that moves to the torso, electric bolts from the eyes and shoulder bulbs, shoulder missiles, and a torso claw. *'Octovaruger': Appears in episodes 36 and 37. Powers include six oil hoses that also release fire and twin extendable drill arms. *'Beast Kaiser': Appears in episode 37 and is a combination of kikaika beasts used by Engine King. Powers include a mouth energy beam that can destroy a mountain called the Beast Burn, eye electric bolts, finger missiles and hoses, extendable fist called the Beast Dynamite, and dual wired spikes on the shoulders. It heavily resembles Legion from Steel Jeeg. *'Mega Castle': Appears in episodes 38 and 39. Powers include internal tentacles that absorb mental energy, six dragon heads that fire mouth energy bolts, levitation, and emitting a plasma explosion. Reappears in Super Robot Wars NEO. *'Junkir': Appears in episode 40. Powers include a right hand curved sword, flight, a double barreled cannon on the neck, and two spiked wheels for each foot. *'Dark Gosaurer': Appears in episodes 41, 42, and 43. Powers include dividing into the five saurer machines, King Blade, high jumping, manipulating rock to form a magnetic X, and shoulder missile pods. Reappears in Super Robot Wars NEO. Bolt Robos The Bolt Robos are giant robots that serve as the main infantry of the Kikaika Empire. While seen in the first episode they do not directly fight the Saurers until episode 40. Among their weapons they are armed with twin torso gatling guns, a right arm screw driver, dual torso howitzer guns, and eye lasers. In episode 41 they were able to combine into Hyper Bolt Robo which had a screw driver right arm, a missile pod left arm, eye electric bolts, and nut feet ideal for stomping. Despite their weapon armaments they were capable of being defeated by defensive dinosaurs. In the final episode they were shown capable of space flight when King Gosaurer flew to the moon to fight Kikaishin.